I So Hate Consequences
by N. Halifax
Summary: Casey makes a mistake when drunk and now she's in for it. Her onenight stand seems to be wanting more and she can't resist his charm. The only problem is his job so she has to be secretive. Oneshot. Casey centric


**Casey's POV**

Tyler Northern. Attorney Northern. Defense Attorney Tyler Northern is in my shower. I slept with Tyler Northern. Damn it Casey! I had sex with him! What the hell was I thinking? That's right I wasn't. I was drunk. This isn't my fault.

Maybe it is. He was drunk also but it's Tyler. No. Counselor Northern. I shouldn't call him counselor should I? It sounds kinky after seeing his penis and having sex with him. Wow. Stop Casey. Stick with his first name. It's not your fault he has a first name. You can call him that even if you are each other's enemy.

I sat down on my couch wearing a baby blue sweater and tight jeans that I knew showed off my butt. I wish we ended up in his apartment so I could just ditch him. But my apartment was closer to the bar where we got drunk.

He was still in the shower. Christ. I want to take a peek. No Casey! Bad! He has to have the sexiest body in the courthouse. He is tan and very muscular. He has an adorable baby face and gorgeous blue eyes. He is taller then me and most women, which makes him so sexy. Wow. Stop. He is a defensive attorney. You go against him all the time.

I stare at my two fish in the aquarium that I have in my apartment. Lucky. They can't get drunk and then sleep with a shark. Or get eaten by a shark…EW! Yea I just heard it also. No more alcohol for me!

There's a knock on my door. No. Please no. I don't need a witness that I just slept with Tyler. Please let him stay in the shower. I get up and open my door. Damn you Olivia! "Hey Liv what's up?" I smile a little at my best friend on the other side even though I want her gone before Tyler comes out.

"You're not answering your phone so I came to check if everything was alright" She answers me and steps in. "Your house phone was dead also."

I look over a little confused at my house phone and I see it's unplugged. Oh yea. Tyler tripped over it last night as we kissed. I thought he was just wasted. "Oh I must have stepped over it accidentally" I lie. Get out woman "That's the only reason you came?"

"Oh no. We have a suspect in a case so we sort of need you down there" She answers and I see her look at my bathroom. She can defiantly hear the running water "Is someone here?"

You call yourself a detective? "Oh…um…well…sort of" I answer nervously. Tell her it's a stranger. Yea Novak a stranger in your shower. She'll believe that you idiot. "A guy I met last night" She doesn't need to know its Tyler. I tell her I got laid and she leaves. That should work.

She smiles a little at me. So not the time for girl talk. "Well Casey. I'm impressed"

Before I could say another word my bathroom door opens. No! Damn my luck!

"Casey I'm shocked how many feminine shampoos you have-"

Oh no. Tyler Northern is naked in my living room and flashing my best friend and me. A towel is around his neck and he is drying his short brown hair. He is still wet and…wow…he is bigger then last night. No! Stop looking!

Now he is smiling. Why is he smiling? Get clothes on and then smile. Olivia is trying to hide a smirk and trying not to look at his package. Oh god I'm the SVU whore.

"Hi ladies" Tyler says with his cute cocky smile as he keeps the towel around his neck. Apparently the man has no problem with being nude. Why should he? He has nothing to be embarrassed about. Wow nice butt too. I drank way too much last night to remember his whole body, give me a break.

"Cover it up big boy" I say without thinking. I called him big boy? What the hell? Now he will defiantly know I was looking. Wait a minute. We slept together. I should know his size. Ok it's all good.

Like a gentleman he does what he is told. He wraps the towel around his waist and winks at me. Thank you Tyler. He walks past us and goes into my room I'm guessing to get dressed. Let's just hope.

Olivia starts to laugh hysterically. Here come the jokes. A defense attorney boned ADA Novak. Very funny. A defense attorney screwed Casey…literally. I'm laughing my ass off.

"Shut up I was drunk," I say before she gets a word in.

"What? Oh c'mon I wont make fun of you," She tells me through giggles. Liar. "You got laid. Congratulations. By a defense attorney but still you got laid."

"It was a one time thing and both of us were drunk"

"I don't believe it. You don't have to get drunk to get in bed with him. Plus…wow down there," She whispers with a wink. "Get to work counselor." She tells me with a nod.

"Don't tell the guys," I plead. Please don't tell. Imagine Elliot and Munch with the jokes. Too embarrassing.

She winks at me with a nod "I wont. Just hurry up" And with that she leaves my apartment. Oh god I love Olivia. Best friend ever.

Now for the Tyler in my room problem. I walk over to my room and I'm not sure what the rules are about one-night stands. Knock when they are naked in the other room or just go in? Better be safe. I knock on the door.

"It's your room. Why you knocking?"

Funny isn't he? I slowly go into my room and he only has his jeans on. Wow. Yum. Nice toned body. "Um…I have to go to work"

He smiles a little and sits on my bed to get his shoes on. Damn it Casey stop looking at his body. "Work. Right. I'm guessing you want me to keep it quiet that we slept together?"

"Um…yea…I would appreciate that" I lean on my doorway. Amazing. Asshole defense attorney is a gentleman. Never saw that one coming. He pulls on his shoes and then his shirt that he had on last night. Wow. I had sex with that body last night? I wish I were sober enough to remember that.

His cell phone startles both of us. He pulls it out and talks for a couple of minutes. A couple of 'yea's and 'ok' and he hangs up. "I have to go to work also. See then Ms. Novak" He smiles again and walks by me.

I turn around and just watch him. He pulls on his sexy leather jacket that makes all the girls in the DA's office go crazy about him since the leather jacket is fit against his body and he drives a Porsche.

"By the way those jeans look great on you" He calls over to me and then leaves my apartment.

I make my way to my bedroom and I'm almost depressed as I pull clothes out for work. Nothing too sexy and nothing too stupid. Damn I hate lawyer clothes. I finally get some clothes out and I look at my messy bed where we had sex last night. I could still smell his cologne in the room. Damn that's good cologne. I flop down on the bed not wanting to go to work at all now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stand behind the mirror as Elliot and Olivia interrogate another rapist. Cragen is off doing something in his office so it's just me.

"Aw I liked the jeans look better"

I jump a little and turn to see who just said that. Who else then Tyler? No. Not him for this case. C'mon give me Langan. Or Granger. Anyone but the guy I just saw completely naked. "Work time Counselor"

"So? I still like jeans on you" He leans on the mirror a little. He is wearing his nice expensive suit that fits his amazing body. He is so cocky that for some reason I find it very cute.

"Last night was a mistake," I say in almost a whisper. A very hot mistake but he doesn't need to know that "It's over"

He smiles at me "It has just begun" He goes into the interrogation room and gets his client. It has just begun? What the hell does that mean?

Two minutes later the suspect walks past me with Tyler behind him. He looks over at me trying to hide a smile and then just walks out.

Elliot and Olivia come out next. I argue a little with Elliot why I couldn't stop Tyler from getting his client. Of course it's Elliot. The man would shove something down my throat if he had the chance. He is hot I know but so insensitive sometimes. He finally goes back to the squad room and it's only Olivia and me.

"Tell your boyfriend that we have a witness."

Ouch. Why is everything always my fault? "He isn't my boyfriend," I say in a whisper. "I'll see what I can do. Did you arrest him yet?"

"No. It would be pre-mature arrest and that would just let him walk." She tells me like I don't know the law. Jeez I do stupid stuff like sleep with defense attorneys but I'm not stupid all together.

"I know. I'll go talk to Tyler… I mean Northern" Stupid Casey. Just go jump off a bridge and do everyone a favor. Damn I'm stupid. I walk out before Olivia can make fun of me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I go into the fancy building where Tyler works and wait for him since he is in a meeting. Damn these guys are rich. These sofas are comfy. I wonder how Skipper and Nemo are doing. Those are my fish. Shut up.

Tyler finally comes out and I quickly get up "Hey"

He looks up at me with that pool of blue that I could just drown in "Hey. What's up?"

"It's about your client from SVU."

We start to walk back to his office. "Planning on arresting him?"

"We have a witness and DNA evidence when the results come back" He opens the door to his office for me and we go in. He closes the door and sits in his expensive leather chair.

"You can sit if you want. I won't bite" He smiles a little at me and motions to the chair across him. I sit down and cross my legs since I'm in a dress. I do like jeans better. "You came down all the way here for that?"

"Well yea. He tells us about where he put his other victims and I'll make a deal."

"I like you better with alcohol in you" Stop smiling at me! "But there's nothing more I like then a feisty girl" He gets off his chair and goes to a drawer. He pulls out a necklace that I recognize as mine "You forgot this in my car last night"

"Oh. Um…thanks" He goes around me and gently moves my hair off my shoulders. And I'm melting. Wow. I hate this damn feeling when I want to hate him so badly. He gently puts the necklace on my chest and slowly moves his hands to the back to clip it. I can feel his fingers glaze my neck and I know it's on purpose. Breathe Casey. Just breathe. He clips it and then gently moves my hair.

"So about that deal" He clears his throat and goes back to his chair as if nothing just happened. My life is too weird.

"He doesn't do the maximum. I'll offer 25 to life with parole instead of life with no parole" I offer. I think that is reasonable.

"No. Get your DNA evidence back first and then we'll talk," He tells me. I'm not sure why but I'm finding him very cute when he takes control. Ok stop!

"The deal wont be on the table and I will go for the maximum next time around"

"I will enjoy seeing you then again Casey Novak" He smiles cockily at me with a wink "Up for drinks again?"

I get off the chair and glare at him "Screw you"

"Last night was amazing" He lets out a playful moan. I turn to leave being pissed but he speaks up again. "I'm sorry c'mon I was just kidding."

I stop at the door not sure if I should storm out or what I should do. "You know you were drunk also. Don't try to say this is all my fault"

"Why are you so defensive? I never said this was your fault" I hear him moving around and then he is standing by me. He puts his hand on my back and extends his other arm to the chair "C'mon don't be so mean."

"I'm not mean!" I yell defensively. He is trying to call me mean. That bastard is mean not me. "You mentioned last night first not me"

"Fine. Sorry. C'mon sit." He leads me over to the chair and I sit down while I keep glaring at him. He sits right next to me in the extra chair. Why is he so close? Back off pretty boy.

"What?" I ask as he just keeps looking at me. "Take a picture it'll last longer Brad Pitt" Oh very mature Casey. You're so adult like.

He smiles a little and leans in to me. I automatically lean back. He smirks and moves his chair closer to me. I once again move my chair away from him. What are we playing some game I'm not aware of? This time I get up and go to the door. I got better things to do then mess with this idiot.

Tyler quickly got up and now he is standing in my way at the door. What is wrong with this guy? "Do you have a problem with me?" I ask trying to do my best 'I'll kick your ass' face. But he isn't budging. "What do you want?"

"A kiss" He answers with a smirk. What? A kiss? I'm not getting into this train wreck again.

"What? No" I try to grab the door handle but he moves in front and now my hand is on his…he has a huge smile on his face if you get my drift. I quickly move my hand back.

"On the cheek." He puts on finger on his cheek where his cute dimples are. "You didn't kiss me goodbye this morning. I deserve a kiss on the cheek at least"

I try to hide my smile but all I end up doing is let out a small giggle. I quickly get quiet before he hears it. Too late he is suppressing his laughter now. "One kiss and you let me go Tyler"

"Hey I like the way you said my name. That was cute"

And now I'm blushing like there's no tomorrow. What is he trying to do? Get me in bed again? "I'll hurt you if you don't move"

"I find that very cute," He tells me with a nod. "One kiss is all I want Casey. I wont tell anyone."

He doesn't bite. A kiss on the cheek. It's not that bad. It's not like he asked for oral. I lean a little and give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Can I go now?"

"That was a horrible kiss." He shakes his head and places his finger gently on my lips. Oh god I hate hormones. Now I'm turned on. "On the lips and kiss like you mean it."

I try to hide my smile but I'll play along. He is adorable don't judge me. I take his hand gently into mine and put it down. I move closer and give him a sweet kiss on the lips but to my surprise he deepens it.

I try to move back but he moves with me and were still close to each other. I push him off. "We can't do this"

"We already did" He smiles a little at me. "C'mon I have the biggest crush on you since I met you. Don't turn me down"

Wow. He had a crush on me? No way. Go Novak! Sexy man has a crush on you? "Tyler it's not you I don't like it's your job. I try to put rapists in jail and you try to keep them out. It won't work out."

He sits on his desk and just nods. Aw he looks sad. Nice going Casey, you made the sexiest man in the legal system depressed. "I understand"

Aw c'mon don't do this to me. I'm going to hate myself every time I see him "I'm sorry" I say quietly. "But you had a crush on me? Seriously?"

He looks up with a small smirk "Yup. You're really funny and the red hair…just…wow. Your lips are amazing and your eyes are gorgeous. Plus you seem really sweet even when you want to rip my guts out in court"

Aw screw morals. I walk over to him and we're kissing again. He stands up and wraps his arms around my waist. I'm holding the back of his neck and we're kissing like there is no tomorrow.

Next thing I know were on his desk and I'm unbuttoning his shirt. Damn hormones and how they just take over. Tyler stops kissing and gets up without saying a word. He locks his door and closes all the blinds. He comes back to me and we're kissing again.

Oh boy we shouldn't be doing this. In his office? What the hell am I doing? And there goes my shirt. I pull his shirt off just as fast and oh my god those muscles. There go his pants on the floor. He hikes up my dress and hello Skippy. Don't moan. Whatever you do don't moan.

We shouldn't be doing this I know it. Not in the office in the middle of the day Novak. Stupid idiot. Oh god. Oh sweet god. Ouch I think I'm laying on a paper clip that is going to leave a print on my ass.

Both of us are silent as we keep going except for some pants and small moans that we can't keep in. He pulls out just before ejaculating. Smart man. Did I just have sex with a defense attorney on his table? Oh god this is so bad. Great pleasure wise but so bad.

He pulls his pants up and zips up. Get it together woman. I pull my dress down and quickly get my shirt from the floor. My lovely pink shirt how I missed you. I pull it on and button it up as Tyler pulls his own shirt on. Aw no more muscle looking for Casey.

"Um…I should go" I speak up as both of us fix our clothes so no one knows we just screwed on his desk.

He nods a little and gives me a kiss. Hmm…that was nice. Felt sweet and sincere also. "Tony's at 9?"

"Absolutely" I smile at him and I'm out the door. Absolutely? What in the world am I doing? Oh well might as well get some sex from this weird relationship we have.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around ten at Tony's bar. We're still drinking and doing a small flirting game. Nether one of us is drunk yet and not planning to get wasted. We don't need to be drunk to have sex. Plus I remember a lot more when I'm not drunk.

He places his hand on my bare knee lightly "Ready to go?"

"Yea" I nod a little and finish my drink. Wow I'm so turned on by just one touch. Time to get this arousal out. I take his hand and get up.

We got out into the cool October night and we're in small giggles. He has his arm around my shoulders and I'm holding his hand with my other arm around his waist. We keep flirting as we make our way to his Porsche Boxster. Sexy car. Sexy man. Perfection.

He opens the door for me and I get in. Why I'm about to sleep with him I don't know but I probably will hate the consequences. Let's just hope I enjoy it while it lasts.

The End.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it! I thought it was time to get Casey laid haha. Please leave reviews!!


End file.
